Mara's Wedding Gift
by Pen2page
Summary: She wasn't really a big sharer... lifelong habit. Yet, as she stood in her wedding dress gazing at the one man who was brave enough to call her his for eternity she knew that had to change. A short sweet one piece of Luke & Mara's Wedding.


Laughter flitted through her ears and she could feel the emotions swell around her. Happiness, joy, relief… A newness as people came together, a fondness as old friends caught up. Many she didn't know… Most were friends of Organa-solo or politicians that had some right to be there. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. No politician had a right to be there but she was glad to gloat it in their face. Let the whole galaxy know for all she cared… The thought was quickly swept away as a re-assuring presence rubbed against hers and her lips curved upwards as her emerald eyes searched the crowd for the sky blue she had learned to lose herself in. When she caught sight of his sandy blonde hair something in her stomach twisted.

She loved this man. Her soul cried out for him when he wasn't near. In every way possible he completed her… mind, body and spirit. He healed her when no one else dared, he trusted her when no one else would. From the moment she saw his picture years ago she knew her life would never be the same… he would change it and he did.

The tightness in her stomach increased and casually she shut that off from their bond though it was very hard to hide anything from him. They had become one with the force and saw each others thoughts and felt each others emotions like they were their own. Yet she had enough discipline to keep some things away from him... until their right time that is. A server droid skittered by with fine crystal glasses of aged green Alderannan wine. Only the best for her brother.

"And sister-in-law," a voice said into her ear as Mara snatched one off of the droid's lifted tray as he skittered past.

"You shouldn't be reading my thoughts sister," Mara Jade Skywalker bit out as she brought the goblet to her lips. Leia Organa-Solo smirked catching the playful grin on her sister-in-law's face as she stood beside her. It had taken them years... but they had finally laid down a somewhat foundation to becoming friends. They did after all share a lot in common, Leia thought amused as she stared at the new addition to her little family. Mara Jade had never looked so beautiful. With her cheeks lightly flushed her hair had been swept up in an old Alderannan wedding style that Leia herself had used at her own wedding.

Mara glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and Leia's eyes filled slightly with tears. The ex-imperial had chosen the style not only because she didn't like any other world's but because it belonged to the heritage of Luke's sister. Leia had nearly cried when she tied Mara's red-gold ringlets into the complicated twists and braids. Organo-Solo wasn't that bad actually… when she wasn't trying to run her brother's life. But then again she didn't have to anymore… that was her job.

Leia turned as a dignitary greeted them both and Mara let out an unsettling breath as she remembered why she was clutching the goblet with such intensity. Thankfully even though Leia was distracted the former Princess of Alderann had planted her feet and would not leave Mara's side. Nervously Mara brought the crystal goblet to her lips as she watched the chrono strike nine pm standard time.

"You already married him Jade… why the nerves now? It's a little late don't you think?" The smooth Corillian voice filled her ears and Mara let out a breath, her hand unwillingly strumming across the smooth silk fabric of her abdomen as if it would settle the butterflies doing somersaults within there than traveled down her hip unconsciously smoothing out the layers of Lacoon silk.

"Perhaps I made a mistake," Jade quibbed not really paying attention as she watched the band prepare for their next piece. She held her breath as the singer turned and stared right into her emerald eyes. With a tight nod Mara turned with a gulp towards her now brother-in-law of about three hours. His grin had never left his lips, his face completely unphased by her answer.

"You are such a bad liar," Han Solo smirked, his eyes raking over her frame with a bit of worry. In all his years of knowing Mara Jade she had never looked so unsettled unless something had happened to her precious Jedi. Steadily he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned from him, her white wedding dress swishing around her ankles as she looked into the crowd for the man she loved. "What's wrong?" The words echoed in her head but Mara could only bite her bottom lip. She didn't have time right now to explain the whole thing to Solo. Besides… how would she word it?

All of her life Mara Jade had been trained to never show emotion. Palpatine never liked emotion, it got in the way of things. For twenty years she had been stagnant on the belief that love was a foolish endeavor. And for the past ten years she had tried to hold tightly to that belief only to discover as each passing day something that Luke Skywalker did or said made her strong belief weaken until suddenly one day she woke up and it was gone. Love for once in her life seemed like a possibility. With a small smile of remembrance into her almost now empty glass of wine she recalled that was also the day she had agreed to marry that farmboy Jedi. Both were seemingly at the end of their lives in that cave about to be swallowed by a torrent of water yet somehow she knew that she wouldn't die. Luke had made a promise to her and he had never broken a promise to her.

Sure… she had told him she loved him, figured marrying him would be enough proof but while Organo-Solo had been planning their wedding she felt as if she needed to do something else… As if the Force was telling her to really let go of all of her inhibitions… to explore every feeling she had for her Master Jedi… and than tell all. She gulped uneasily.

"Mara?" Han's voice echoed in her ear and Mara jumped, her shoulder slinking from his grasp as if she'd been stung. A flash of hurt sparked through the old smuggler's eye and Mara stepped back next to him, the flash quickly escaping as she gently squeezed his hand. He cocked his head suspiciously at her as he returned her squeeze and than she released his hand turning her head away from his gaze back to the bustle around her.

She deposited her empty glass on the server-droid and reached for another but her hand stilled. Music began to fill the room and the haunting melody made her heart thump.

Han didn't want to call her name again for fear she would jump once more. He studied her as suddenly she turned and caught the gaze of his wife who now stood beside her, a glowing smile on her face that instantly melted his heart.

"Are you ready?" Leia Organo-Solo smiled as she gazed at Mara Jade, once the hunter of her brother and now… his wife. Ironic life was. Her gaze flickered around the room and Mara and she took in the four other Jedi that stood strategically around the room gazing directly at the two women that Luke Skywalker loved above all else. His twin and his other half… his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mara whispered softly and Leia gently slipped her left hand into Mara's right, the master trader immediately clasping it.

"What's going on?" Han asked stepping closer to them, his eyebrows furrowed as if something had been kept from him.

"I'm about to give Luke his wedding present," Mara whispered quietly and Han blinked standing straight again as Mara's gaze finally settled on her love. She could feel him calling for her, his heart wishing she was at his side and her painted lips curled upward. He was talking with Wedge and Illa and as the song began to start Mara closed her eyes and let out a breath, Leia closing her eyes as well as the senator's right hand gently rose, holding a foot away from her body and pointed towards another Master Jedi, Tionne who stood at the East end of the massive ballroom. Beside Tionne to the north was her husband Master Kam Sulusar and at the west was Master Kyp Durran. In a second all five were connected. As the song picked up and the lyrics began pictures began to float between them and suddenly like a blanket... no mind in the room didn't see them as well.

_Angel in disguise_

_With Stories in his eyes_

_And love for every true heart that he sees_

{{ A figure cloaked in black that suddenly stepped forward, his brown hood falling from his head to reveal the young face of Luke Skywalker, his pale blue eyes blazing calmly into whoever he was staring at}}

Han blinked as the image assaulted his senses and he glanced out into the crowd as silence fell among those gathered. Their eyes were displaying the same thing his were. Confusion. Had they really just seen that? Another image popped into his head of Luke a little older in an orange flight suit standing in some sort of room, a woman beside him who held a look of contempt before the man before her. This was crazy. Han turned to watch Mara let go of his wife's hand and move towards the steps, away from the Wedding party banquet table.

Mara's gaze was tuned on one man as the song continued, her heart and emotions opening for him in a way she had never done before. Her link with Leia still stood as Mara projected images to the four Jedi at each wall of the room and than those Jedi who projected it to all of the wedding guests. No one had ever seen most of these images… but it was her story… her and Luke's story… and she had to tell it in order for everyone to know… for him to fully know what she had struggled her whole life to do.

"Listen to the words Luke…" Mara whispered almost in a silent beg as she stepped down slowly, Luke's eyes leaving Wedge and Illa's as his guests faces were contorted into confusion at suddenly seeing Skywalker in their head. Mara thought that ironic… He turned and glanced at his guests as he tried to piece together what he was seeing and if the others could see it as well. The words floated around him and Luke narrowed his eyes curiously and a small panic came to him and he glanced at Mara and Leia. Both were fine… another image assaulted his view as the words rang through his ears… somehow mixing with the picture creating an odd montage that strangely focused on him.

_He showed me all new things_

_The shimmer of moon beams_

_I was blind but now he's helped me see_

{{The sun set upon Coroscant as Luke Skywalker faced Mara Jade, held out in his hand the one possession he held of his Father's. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. The image swirled forward showing the red-gold trader taking it gently and their eyes meeting as dialogue seemed not to exist in this version. The image fast forward to encounter bright green and blue glowing blades as Luke and Mara sparred, both sweating as if performing the task for hours. Suddenly Luke held up his hand and Mara's frame flew backwards. A small smirk crossed the Jedi Master's face as he bent over trying to catch his breath. Mara Jade blinked as she adjusted herself from her hard landing. A challenge sparked in her eye and she held out her hand as if to demonstrate the same technique but it only made Skywalker take a small step backwards. The scene continued with him closing his lightsaber and a brief lesson where the end resulted in the Jedi Master being thrown across the room, a smug Mara Jade standing before him. She was a fast learner}}

Luke turned suddenly feeling Mara's presence approach him. Guests watched as the bride slowly made her way through the room, the only noise being her shoes as they clicked across the floor and the band as they continued on, the song playing with the accompanying images revealing something about the couple that none would have ever imagined…

"Mara…" Luke whispered, his eyes meeting hers as his hands immediately rose to welcome her to him and she took them coming before him.

"Dance with me Luke," her voice whispered shakily and he nodded and pulled her into his arms, her frame molding into his as she clutched onto him. An undeniable feel of comfort and overwhelming love assaulted Mara from every direction and she smiled… the spark she got whenever touching the Jedi still never deserted her even after ten years… and it never would.

_I was lost but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

{{Brief images started in a never-ceasing motion of stolen moments throughout Mara and Luke's relationship. Standing side by side in trouble. Fighting aboard the Jade's Fire. Mara yelling at him from the pilot's chair and Luke rolling his eyes and yelling back at her from the co-pilots. Both laughing after a sparring session that ended with them equally matched. Mara sitting across from him in a meditation stance and blinking an eye open to see him shake his head at her and than poke at her with a stick. Luke holding Mara in his arms as she cried over her past… cried over her losses.}}

Luke's grip tightened on the love of his life as his eyes shut, his face burying itself in her red-gold curls. Mara clutched to him as their heartbeats melded.

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_

_And know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…_

{{The picture show continued as a scene of Mara coming to a dramatic halt as she spied Luke and Calista together. It fast-forwarded to Mara sitting beside him and holding his hand as he dealt with his grief over his lost love. Time moved on further as Mara sat next to a medibed Luke occupied, her fingers clutched in his as her head laid upon his bed. Further to them dancing at a New Republic Ball and laughing. Next an image of Mara at the twin's birthday, Luke sitting beside her with a grand smirk, Mara with a small smile of horror.}}

"Mara…" Luke whispered, his emotions spilling out to her of an unquenchable love for her and Mara shook her head softly.

"Shh…" She whispered, her fingers lacing into his hair as she closed her eyes, the rest of the song… and the beginning of their life together playing before her eyes.

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you differently_

{{The image catapulted to a young Luke in an orange flightsuit unconscious upon a bed. Above him Mara Jade stood, a strand of red-gold hair somehow escaped her braid as her face was filled with hatred, a blaster pointed at Luke's head. She stared, her emotions suddenly slamming into everyone of the guests causing a few to gasp, among them Leia Organo-Solo. Mara Jade continued to stare, her finger bouncing on the trigger as her mind screamed at her to complete her mission, told her to murder the man that had stolen her life, destroyed who she was. He shifted in his sleep and Mara faltered, her heart thudding at her as her blaster lowered, a look of bewilderment crossing her features. Slowly the blaster lowered as anguish filled her features. She couldn't kill him… she couldn't kill her last objective. She had failed. The image shot forward to see Mara and Luke dressed up for another New Republic Ball. The ex-imperial turned and caught the pale blue eyes of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and he smiled at her and without thinking Mara returned it, the two best friends just staring at each other from across the ballroom.}}

_Now I would tremble just to be_

_A part of you as 'we'_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

{{The next actually contained sound as Mara and Luke were shown in the cave at the high tower at the Hand of Thrawn. Both were soaking wet as they sat upon a metal balcony, rushing water beneath them as the two suddenly forgot the doom around them and focused on each other

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Luke growled and a small smirk crossed Mara's features.

"Oh come now," she said mock-accusingly. "When have I ever made anything easy for you?"

"Not very often," he conceded. Taking her hands in his he braced himself. '

"Mara… will you marry me?"

"You mean if we get out of here alive?"

Luke shook his head. "I mean regardless."

"Yes, I will."

The scene fast-forward showing quickly in detail how Mara and Luke had escaped the seemingly deadly flood. Luke scampered to his feet and found her pulling her unconscious and seemingly dead body into his arms.

Luke took a breath. "I love you Mara…"

Her eyes blinked open. "Hi."

Finally the image shot to Luke standing at an alter, Mara walking steadily towards him, steadily towards their future.}}

Leia's hand fell as her eyes blinked open, unshed tears hiding behind her lids as she stared at her brother and Mara Jade Skywalker as they danced, holding onto one another as if they would never let go. All the guests turned to stare at them and the singer paused and her lips shut as she smiled at the dancing couple.

Luke felt Mara tremble in his arms and tears slid down his cheeks as he sucked in a deep breath. His feet halted when her lips parted and she let out a deep breath and than her voice filled the air quietly around them, the Force somehow still projecting it loud enough to all of their guests even though it was meant for him alone.

"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life. I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine," Mara breathed, her arms clutching to him as her eyes closed in happiness, throwing all of her emotions upon him letting him see into her very soul, every locked piece she had ever kept from him. "I can't live without you cause my soul would die…" Mara paused and pulled back enough to see the emotionally shattered look of her husband, tear tracks down his face and his eyes beaming with unfathomable love for her. She smiled lovingly at the farmboy. Her farmboy.

"And know I'm telling the truth," Mara whispered. "I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…" The music slowed down and all of the sudden it was just Mara and Luke, no one else around them, the two Jedi encased in their love alone. "I love you Luke Skywalker… Moisture Farmer… Rebel fighter… Commander… Jedi Knight… Jedi Master… best friend… and only love."

Luke's frame pushed forward and his forehead touched hers as his eyes closed, his hands rushing to touch the sides of her face, his thumbs under her chin. Her hands came up and gripped lovingly onto his wrists.

"Thank you for…" Mara fumbled and with struggle she pushed out a breath. "For loving all of me… as the Emperor's.."

Mara's words were cut off when Luke dove forward and captured her trembling lips with his, his mind already knowing her words. Leia blushed slightly and glanced towards her husband who gulped himself as they took in the scene together.

Chewie let out a soft roar to Han's side and the old smuggler shook his head slowly.

"No… I don't think they realize we are still connected," Han mumbled feeling clearly how much the couple before them loved one another. He found it overwhelming yet at the same time was overcome with joy… joy that Luke had finally found what he had wanted his whole life.

Luke pulled gently away, Mara's eyes still closed as he stared into her face, her eyes slowly opening to face him.

"You are Mara Jade Skywalker… Master Trader… Jedi Knight… my best friend and the love of my life. Nothing else matters Mara… You belong with me… the Force wills it," Luke's lips turned upwards in a smirk as Mara's eyes twinkled, her heart filling with his overflow of affection.

"So it does…" Mara whispered and Luke Skywalker leaned forward once more and the second their lips met the link held between all those present was severed and Leia, Kam, Tionne and Kyp stumbled back startled as the other guests blinked feeling whatever it was that was in their head vanish just as quickly as it came. Kam smirked adjusting his Jedi Robe. The power that had severed their link wasn't Mrs. Skywalker…

Silence reigned within the massive hall as all eyes turned to the Bride and Groom as their lips lovingly pulled apart.

"Wow," Luke whispered to her and Mara smirked, her arms twined around his neck possessively.

Suddenly a single pair of hands started clapping that grew contagious as thunderous applause built and overwhelmed the two wedded Jedi as they turned and smiled at their guests, each holding the other.

Han smirked stopping his hands and Leia appeared at his side. He heard her let out a soft breath and smiled lovingly down to her.

"Well… the girl knows how to make a statement," Han commented and Leia nodded happily towards her brother and his wife. "So… you think Luke will punish his force-sensitive sister and bride for seeping into the minds of over four hundred people?"

Han asked, an eyebrow raised and Leia stiffened slightly, her smile never leaving. She pressed her lips together and glanced at him than nervously back at her brother.

"Well," Leia remarked and than her lips closed again, unsure of what to reply with. At least Mara had done what she had set out to do… she told everyone the truth… the truth about her… the truth about Luke… and the truth about their love. Undoubtedly she had given Luke the greatest present he could have ever received… her love. "If he does I'm definitely throwing her under the bus for this one…" Leia smirked and Han looked at her with shock.

"Highnessness!" He chuckled and she shrugged innocently and caught her brother's gaze across the room. He shook his head slowly at his twin and Leia winked with a small smile as joy overtook her.


End file.
